Big Jet's Bad Baton
by GameKirby
Summary: Big Jet uses a Bad Baton to spilt 12 Notes from the Musical Roller Coaster, all over the world. david decides to teamup with Leo to help him retrieve the missing notes. Will David and Leo return to missing notes?


(Big Jet's Bad Baton) My Made-up Episode, The Whole Story

Chapter 1. -The Bad Baton-

Rocket takes David and the gang to the Musical Roller Coaster to see a very special musical symphony on their special music time of the year until Big Jet pops up and brings out an Evil-looking Baton (Similar to Leo's) that was Red and Black. Big Jet conducts a bad-sounding melody so irritating that 12 of the Musical notes on the Musical Roller Coaster fled and flew off all over the world, Leo gets so angry he growls at Big Jet for ruining the Roller Coaster, Annie calms Leo down before he got a fit over the actions of Big Jet. David sees what Big Jet has done to the Roller Coaster and decides to team-up with Leo to search for the 12 missing musical notes, David pulls out a Conductors Baton out of his Pocket and tells the gang to follow him to his castle to pick up a few things. Rocket lands on the Roof Entrance while David takes Leo to his dressing rooms to try on Tuxedos, David in one and Leo in another, Leo asks David "Why are we wearing Tuxedos?" David replies "Conductors always wear Tuxedos when performing in an Orchestra" Then he pulls out a Pair of Rocket Shoes for Leo but with a "Beginner's Guide" with him and decides to work together to retrieve the missing notes. Will David and Leo retrieve the missing notes?

Chapter 2. -4 Notes in Vienna-

Rocket uses his Look-and-listen scope and find 4 of the missing notes in Vienna, Austria on top of the Vienna Opera House, The gang travels there but David teaches Leo how to use the Rocket Shoes with his "Beginners Guide" and it says on Page 1. "When flying keep your feet together and DO NOT split them or put one leg in front of you." Leo tries and starts flying without messing up. The gang makes it to Vienna and finds the 4 missing notes flying everywhere, Rocket gives David and Leo a butterfly net to capture them until Big Jet uses his Bad Baton to make the notes so scared that they think David and Leo we're hunters hunting them down. Big Jet flies away laughing and David and Leo started chasing the notes until both of them started having trouble trying to catch them and accidentally caught each others heads instead, The gang laughs at them when Leo had an idea: Conducting with their Batons to make the notes happy again. Leo conducts a happy melody and David joins in to help him with his conducting to make the notes follow them into Rocket and put them in a safe place. Where will the others missing notes be located?

Chapter 3. -4 Notes in Sydney-

After capturing 4 of the missing musical notes, Rocket brings out a containment pod to keep the notes safe from harm. Rocket activates his Look-in-listen scope to find that 4 more of the missing notes are circling the Sydney Opera House looking for their friends until Big Jet pops up and uses his Bad Baton to make the notes angry and sicked them at David and Leo. Leo checks the "Beginners Guide" and it says on Page 2. "In certain times Bend and curl your spine back and while bending lift both feet to make the Loop-de-loop." Leo worries that the Loop-de-loop might be dangerous to do until David shows him. When the gang finds the missing musical notes on top of the Sydney Opera house, they started attacking Rocket and the gang, Annie says "Why are they hurting us?" The gang discovers that Big Jet has turned the Musical notes into bullies with his Bad Baton. David and Leo lured the Musical notes away from Rocket and then the notes started chasing them until David lured 2 notes while Leo lures the others and both of them do the Loop-de-loop to make the notes hit each other and then captured them into the pod. Will the gang stop Big Jet from ruining the notes?

Chapter 4. -3 Notes in Paris-

After Leo conducts the notes from Sydney and inside the pod to be happy again, Rocket activates his Look-and-listen scope and finds 3 of the missing musical notes inside the Notre Dame Cathedral. The city of Paris, France notices the bells ringing all spooky-like all over the city, Rocket discovers that he's too big to enter the Cathedral from the Bell Towers so the gang exits from the rooftops and find Big Jet conducting a bad melody with the notes inside the Bell Towers. Big Jet sees the gang and flies away to find the last musical note, David flies down to find the missing notes but when he gets close to them a loud ringing was so strong he suffers a quick headache from the sounds. David returns into Rocket to find that the notes are inside the bells making a droning sound to anyone that goes near them, so Rocket gives David and Leo a pair of earplugs to prevent the sound from hitting them. David and Leo fly down under to the bells and used their Batons to conduct them and stop the sounds hitting the city and returning to normal and put them in the pod and tried to find the last note. Where is the last note located and will the musical notes ever be reunited again?

Final Chapter -The Last Note in Los Angeles-

Rocket activates his Look-and-listen scope to find the last note hiding inside the Music Hall in Los Angeles, California until David discovers that Big Jet holding Mayor Villaraigosa hostage for the missing musical notes that the kids have. Leo is outrage to see the Mayor captured just to get the missing notes, A note flew by out of nowhere and starts flying inside the Music Hall evading anyone who gets close to it. Big Jet drops the Mayor in a Tazer Trap while he hunts down the note, David and Leo grabs their Batons to capture the note as well, Rocket frees the Mayor and puts him in a safe place. Big Jet uses his Bad Baton to play a melody so bad that David and Leo can't get any closer to him, The note sees the boys in trouble and decides to help them by distracting Big Jet while David snatches his Bad Baton and snaps it in half. Big Jet gets angry when Rocket releases the missing notes with Leo conducting them to attack Big Jet and sent him flying away, The Mayor was glad to be saved by the gang but they forgot that they must return to the Musical Roller Coaster to reunite the missing notes with the other ones. Rocket returns the notes back but discovers that the notes don't know where they belong so Leo activates his conductors platform and uses his Baton to put the notes to their places, Leo thanks David for the Lessons on the Rocket Shoes and says "Mission Completion" waves his Baton. At the Final curtain Leo conducts the notes to makes a good melody. (The gang cheers) THE END


End file.
